Songs for ShikaIno
by BlueRain09
Summary: Want your dose of love today? A series of Drabbles written to songs! ShikaIno!
1. Just Say Yes

**1: Just Say Yes~ Snow Patrol**

He looked over his shoulder were his teammate sat along side Sasuke Uchiha.

He growled and turned to eat his lunch. Alone.

Soon enough a finger tapped his shoulder.

"Shikamaru!"

Her voice sang along to the summer sky, he smiled. He knew that she belonged to him.

"Do you have any napkins? Sasuke-kun dirtied his!"

His happy expression fell and he swore he had, had to much. Pulling on her slender arm she fell into his embrace. She was shocked and tried to wiggle out.

"Just say yes."

"T...To what?"

"To us."


	2. Beautiful Thieves

**2**.**Beautiful Thieves ~ AFI**

They danced silently. Passed the other couples and ninjas. They took a battle like a game. They liked the rush of being slow, but cunning. He threw his attack and she fallowed with one of her own. Their combination killing of enemies in seconds.

They were dangerous and beautiful. Like thieves, of the hearts. Seduction one of the things they were natural at. No one ever did suspect these mystifying people were actually Konohagakure Shinobi. More unlikely ones that were famous for being lazy and non-caring about their jobs as protectors of their village.

But now they were the skilled assassins.

Shikamaru and Ino.


	3. Toxic

**3. Toxic ~Static Lullaby**

"Your like a drug, a martini I can't stop taking."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes."

"Why, you're a genius you don't shoot or drink so I'm a bad influence?"

"No. You're a good one actually."

"Really? So why don't you use me more often?"

"Easy your toxic."

And he walked away.

She thought about it and ran after him. She liked being toxic, maybe Shikamaru would like it to.


	4. Panda Bears

** Bear~ Owl City**

She listened to the calming music beating through her headphones. The light tones were calming and she slouched against the chair, almost like a relaxing panda bear. She peered at the city and decided she was bored of it.

She jumped up and awoke her sleeping boyfriend, who gave her a confused look.

"LET'S TAKE A VACATION!"

He shook his head and scowled at her and the sun beams that distracted him from falling back into slumber. He sat up and crossed his legs underneath him.

"Where would you go?"

She brightened.

"Paris! The city of love!"

"Should have known."


	5. Break Your  Heart

**5. Break your Heart~ Taio Cruz**

He watched her, as he kissed Temari.

She smirked at him, as she danced with Sai.

He cringed.

She twitched.

Who's Heart was going to break first?

He smiled and took the Sand ninjas arm in his and whispered the words only Ino was supposed to hear. This mad her mad. She looked at the painter and clasped her hands around his slim neck and pushed herself closer. The Nara growled. WHAT THE HELL?

He brought his partner to the dance floor, twirling her in a flirtatious manor. She giggled and the Yamanaka screamed.

"HE'S MINE."

"She cracked first."

Ha he won the bet


	6. Painting Flowers

**6. Painting Flowers~All time Low**

She wandered through the maze confused that a rabbit hole lead to a place like this. She looked past corners to dead ends and what seemed to be hours later she rested against one of the walls. A rustling noise awoke her from the nap she fell into.

"Hello?"

She called out and saw a little white rabbit. He turned and in his mouth was a flower, still wet from the red paint on it's dull petals.

_I love you, Alice or shall I say Ino_

_Shikamaru_

She blushed and took the flower. She treasured the painted plant forever and decided she would find this Shikamaru in Wonderland. The land of painted flowers.


	7. Brighter Then Sunshine

**Brighter Than Sunshine~ Aqualung**

Her smile. Yeah that was brighter then anything.

He turned to look into the eyes of the sky. Ino was her name and her pupils made a perfect color for the shining smile she wore. It made him want to be alive. It made him want to smile. He hoped if he did, all the love he had never foreseen for the girl would spill out.

And she would smile.

The smile of love.

A feeling in his chest rumbled and a small drop splashed on his shirt. The light sky turned dark and th rain poured down onto the pair. He hated rain, but looking at Ino he saw her smile and the sun somehow came back. His soul was ignited.

Their love. Yeah it was defiantly brighter then the goddamn sunshine!


	8. Misery

**Misery ~Maroon 5**

She punched him. EVERYWHERE. Why did all her anger had to be taken out on his poor body. He never asked for this. He was in true misery, even Chouji couldn't help him now. She reached out to pick up his bloody hand and smacked it against the ground, and then against his own face.

Shit, she was violent.

He just wanted to leave, but she gripped him to stay. And when he asked why she beat the hell out of him she said nothing and it killed him.

"I don't love you Shikamaru."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Ok I do."

He was confused why did she play games it made him miserable. He asked again and received silence.

"I don't know why, but I'll love you until I die."

"Good because I'll be the death of you Nara."


	9. Miss Independent

**Miss ****Independent~ Ne-Yo**

She was very independent.

Even after they were married, she was the owner of the household, the family lived under her rules. And yet, he put up with all the troublesome things she did. Only because there was something about her.

How she threw him away, but told him she wanted him.

Maybe it was her movement, so elegant and graceful. Really, because she was so outgoing and do-it-herself he loved her. He was lazy and she was energetic. She kept them from falling behind in taxes and food supplies.

He actually took pride in her way of doing everything by herself. I mean some woman live off men. He wondered if Sakura even knew how to pay bills? Ino basically did those in a flash. And in self defense? Oh lord his wife was on fire! He claimed she was a better ninja then himself.

Whatever the matter, he loved The Yamanaka, or shall he say Nara as the independent woman she was.


	10. Your a Dancer, Not a Lover

**10. You're a Dancer, Not a Lover- Blood on the Dance Floor**

He listened to the beat of the music that boomed through the speakers. He strolled by the selection of girls that winked his way. He scoffed and blinked at the color changing dance floor. That's when he bumped into another. Just by that one connection he could sense this was a female. A damn beautiful one. So looking up he came faced to face with a blonde goddess.

"Sorry."

She smiled sweetly and took his hands into her own. Leading him to the center of a dancing crowd. She began to sway to the sound and, since he was with quite a lady, he moved along with her.

"It's ok, I was looking for another partner"

"Not a lover?"

"I'm a dancer not a lover."

She giggled and vanished into the night light.


	11. You and Me

**11. Lifehouse~ You** **and Me**

Time was so fast. He couldn't think straight. Because they did nothing. And all there was him and her.

The boy walked with his hands in hers. He can't speak. He can't look at anyone. Except her.

How she walks. How she laughs. How she smiles. How she only belongs with him. There were a million other girls in the village. And so many more handsome men. And yet his eyes were locked on her, as her own poured into his.

Nothing to do. Nothing to prove. Because they were perfect with one and other.

And that is what made them him and her.

You and Me.

Shikamaru and Ino.


End file.
